Scorned
by thisism3smiling
Summary: "I know you had something to do with her leaving." InuYasha/Kikyou/Kagome
1. Liar

TW: Violence, Character death.

Kikyou, affecting a look that mixed equal parts boredom and disdain, folded her arms across her chest and wondered if any of her typically nosy neighbors had already called building security and which of the two dopey guards were on duty. They were quick to leave passive-aggressive notes on her door about her smoking cigarettes in the hallway, and to file noise complaints with the landlord about her flute playing, but the _one time_ she counted on them saving her from her drunken, belligerent ex going off on her, all of them played deaf to the racket outside their doors. Sighing, she stepped all the way outside of her apartment and into the hallway, where InuYasha had been slurring accusations at her regarding his missing fiancee.

"You couldn't stand to see me happy with someone else," he accused, his eyes glassy with drink and glaring hatefully at her. The hanyou hazarded a step forward, but Kikyou shoved him back.

"Get real," she snorted, attempting to back into her apartment. Despite his drunken state, InuYasha moved quickly to prevent her retreat. He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him.

"I _know_ you had something to do with her leaving."

The "her" was his fiancee—who according to InuYasha, had been missing for two weeks now. Of course, Kikyou had her theory about what happened and was angry enough to share it.

"Maybe she skipped town without telling you," she suggested, smiling maliciously and genuinely delighted by his misery. "Maybe she realized what a piece of shit you are and left so that she wouldn't have to look at your disgusting face anymore!"

"Shut up! She wouldn't do that!" InuYasha protested, though a part of him looked doubtful. "Kagome would never leave me wondering if she were dead or alive like this. I know you said something to her. I know you—"

"Ma'am," Security— _finally—_ intervened. "Is this man bothering you?"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "It took you long enough. _Yes_."

"No!" InuYasha protested, struggling when the guard attempted to cart him away. "I'm not finished with her! I swear to you, Kikyou, if I find out that you did something to Kagome, I'm going to come back here and rip your fucking—"

"Are you threatening me?" Kikyou demanded.

"Bitch, I'm _promising_ you!"

"Okay, buddy. That's enough out of you," the guard warned, strengthening his hold on InuYasha. It took him a full five minutes to drag the drunken hanyou down the hall and even longer for the echoed threats to subside, but when they did, Kikyou was grateful to return to the silence of her apartment. She sighed upon entering her bedroom.

"That fiance of yours has got some mouth on him, Kagome."


	2. Handcuffs

"That fiancee of yours has got some mouth on him, Kagome," Kikyou announced upon entering her bedroom. She shook off the robe she'd haphazardly thrown on when InuYasha had come banging on her door and smiled wryly. "But I already knew that. God, the things that mouth of his used to do to me..."

Kagome stared blankly at her.

"You don't think that's funny?" Kikyou laughed, opening some drawers and rifling through them. "I'm not surprised. Prissy _bitch_."

She 'aha-ed' when she found what she was looking for, but frowned when only two cigarettes tumbled out of the crumpled Newport cartridge.

"Have you been smoking all of my cigarettes? _Rude_."

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Kikyou warned. "I'm only joking."

When Kagome didn't answer, she leapt onto the bed next to her.

"You think I'm playing with you little girl?" Putting the cigarette out on Kagome's arm, Kikyou snarled: "Roll that attitude back and start showing me some respect or I will roll you into your grave!"

Then she chuckled.

"Actually...I probably should get around to doing that." She admired the neat cuts to her hostage's stomach, remembering how easy—and surprisingly fun—it had been, carving her name into the still alive girl while she screamed and begged for mercy. "I mean, It's been a real... _slice_ having you around, but you're really starting to stink up my apartment."


End file.
